


Derek Hale And His Secret Side

by orphan_account



Series: The story of the pack [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is going to be romantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale And His Secret Side

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN TEEN WOLF

**To my love, Stiles.**  
  
I feel so Happy and hopeful sometimes,  
When I think of you each night and day,  
And when I see you, I see cherry blossom ,  
I love you more than words can say...  
  
You're so exquisite ! This love is unconditional !  
I can't resist your eyes, it's true!  
The stars and chocolate fade into shadows...  
I am absolutely crazy for you!  
  
Your soul is beautiful; your heart is to big for your chest ,  
And  _my_  heart is truly in your hands.  
I could laugh and sing 'til life was done,  
But YOU are the focus of my plans.  
  
This insane love hope joy is exquisite my love,  
And for you, Stiles, I thank Heaven above.

With All my love, Derek xoxo

Derek was standing there, his eyes down cast. The two minutes that followed him handing the poem to Stiles had been the most painful of existence, he had been filled with bullets and arrow and been told that his whole family was dead but this was killing him, the deafening silence that had filled the loft was worse than anything he had ever heard "Stiles please say something" Derek stated to cry.

"I don't know what to say Darling, this is the sweetest, most adoring that someone has ever done for me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, I must have saved a house full of kittens and new born babies in my last life"

Derek's tears of pain turned to tears of joy "I just wanted to do something nice for you" when Stiles saw Derek crying he stared to cry "don't cry because then I'll cry and it will be a big mess" Derek smiled "I love you more then anything you are so amazing and exquisite, that it I've finally found a single word to describe you exquisite"

"I love you too sourwolf"            

 

 


End file.
